Problem: A circle has a circumference of $14\pi$. It has an arc of length $\dfrac{98}{9}\pi$. What is the central angle of the arc, in degrees? ${14\pi}$ ${280^\circ}$ $\color{#DF0030}{\dfrac{98}{9}\pi}$
Solution: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{98}{9}\pi \div 14\pi$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{7}{9}$ $\theta = \dfrac{7}{9} \times 360 ^ \circ$ $\theta = 280^\circ$